Ryan Evans The Untold Life Of His Senior Year rewr
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: What was Ryan really thinking during I Want It All? Pairings this time is Troyella ends Ryella Troypay


**Ryan Evans - The Untold Life of His Senior Year**

**Summery: What was Ryan really thinking during I Want It All? Does he want to continue to assume Shar's role at East High, what he wants to do is choreograph the biggest musical East High has ever seen, what is his relationship with Kelsi going to be like after the final musical. Is he going to be off to the most prestigious performing arts college?**

**Chapter 1: Now or Never **

Ryan was going to his locker, when the basketball team pushed him into his locker" Hey fag were looking for someone to be the mascot for the big championship game, and we thought you'd be the perfect one to do the job," Troy said .Ryan nodded that he'd do it .Troy and the team pushed past him.

Ryan slowly made his way to his next class, which was choir. Ryan had tears building up in his eyes and he started to sing his favorite Disney song.

**I have often dreamed, of a far off place**

**Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me**

**Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face**

**And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be**

**I'll be there someday, I can go the distance**

**I will find my way, if I can be strong**

**I know every mile, will be worth my while**

**When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong**

**Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate**

**Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you**

**And a thousand years, would be worth the wait**

**It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through**

**And I won't look back, I can go the distance**

**And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat**

**It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope**

**Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete**

**But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part**

**For a hero's strength is measured by his heart**

**Like a shooting star, I will go the distance**

**I will search the world, I will face its harms**

**I don't care how far, i can go the distance**

**Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms**

**I will search the world, I will face its harms**

**Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms**

Ryan found himself sitting in the theater, crying loud. "Ryan," Mrs. Darbus said. "Yes" Ryan said "What are you doing here, I clearly thought my brightest and shining star , wouldn't miss any classes" She said "Well , I got forced to be the mascot at the big game this Friday, and everyone hates me expect Gabriella and Kelsi" Ryan said crying

"It will be alright, I'll talk to them ,and meet me and Kelsi in here during free ,because we have a surprise for you "Mrs. Darbus said. Ryan finally lit up that bright shining smile he always has on, and walked to class.

**Free Period**

Ryan walked into the theater , and saw Kelsi and Mrs. Darbus on stage. "Well, Ryan the surprise we have is we want you to help choreograph the musical" Kelsi said.

Ryan smiled and nodded at the idea " I take that as a yes" Mrs. Darbus said. "Yes I finally to break away from Shar" Ryan screamed happily. "I guess we did it "Kelsi said to Mrs. Darbus.

**Back at home**

Ryan got home and went out back and walked around the pool floor, and sung

**I have often dreamed, of a far off place**

**Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me**

**Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face**

**And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be**

**I'll be there someday, I can go the distance**

**I will find my way, if I can be strong**

**I know every mile, will be worth my while**

**When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong**

**Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate**

**Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you**

**And a thousand years, would be worth the wait**

**It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through**

**And I won't look back, I can go the distance**

**And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat**

**It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope**

**Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete**

**But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part**

**For a hero's strength is measured by his heart**

**Like a shooting star, I will go the distance**

**I will search the world, I will face its harms**

**I don't care how far, i can go the distance**

**Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms**

**I will search the world, I will face its harms**

**Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms**

Ryan tripped and fell into the pool. After Ryan was dry he went straight to his room, and checked his email and myspace. "Wow , who'd message me" Ryan said

**Ryan,**

**Congrats, I know you'll make the musical special**

**Well see ya at school**

**Kelsi**

Ryan logged on to his email to find four emails from, Chad, Lea, Troy, and Kelsi

The one from Chad read:

**Hey Fag,**

**Hope you're ready for Friday because I know we are**

**Chad**

**And the one from Lea said,**

**Hey Ry,**

**Congrats on making choreographer **

**I know you'll make the musical very very very special **

**And don't worry about Chad and them **

**Even though were Sharpay's friends **

**We still like you **

**XOXO**

**Lea the Fabulous Sharpette**

Ryan logged off and went downstairs to practice some of the steps for the musical. Sharpay came through the door and right straight to Ryan." Here is my homework, Boi needs a bath and a walk, and we need dinner on in less than two hours" Sharpay said.

Ryan went up to his room and got Sharpay's homework done, and went to start dinner, which was chicken parmesan, and went to take Boi for a walk. Ryan got home and when up to give Boi a bath, and goes gets dinner ready and took a plate to his room and ate and did his homework and check his myspace one last time for the day, and found he had 5 new comments.

**Mollee: Hey Ryan, you were amazing at the game today, and maybe you want to hang out sometime **

**Bayli: Hey Ry, good job at the game, you should tryout for the baseball team you were gr8 at Lava Springs**

**Kelli: Hey Ry wanta go out!**

**Falisha: I miss you Ryan I wish I could've been their to see my cousin be in his first sporting event **

**Kelsi: Hey Ducky, you have that pic of me and you as your profile pic **

Ryan logged off and went to sleep

**The Next Day, which is Friday**

Ryan dreaded the game today. Ryan looked at the costume "NO wonder no one wanted to do it" Ryan said picking it up and putting it on. Ryan had the head off when Troy and the gang came in . "Not bad fag" Troy said while putting the head on him and before Ryan took the tail and slapped him.

Ryan made a frowsy face under their and crossed his paws and stormed out their.

**Team**

**Sixteen, Sixteen minutes left better get it done**

**Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes get ready, game on!**

**Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left running out of time!**

**Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till it's on the line!**

**Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left gotta get it done**

**Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till we're number 1!**

**[Coach Bolton]**

**Let's go team!**

**[Troy]**

**Gotta get it together**

**Yeah, pull up and**

**Shoot, Score!**

**Are ya ready? Are ya with me?**

**[Wildcats]**

**Team Team Team Yeah**

**[Troy]**

**Shake em with the crossover,**

**[Crowd]**

**Wildcats!**

**[Troy]**

**Tell me, what are we here for? To win**

**[Troy & Chad]**

**Cause we know that we're the best team**

**[Coach Bolton]**

**Come on Boys Come on Boys Come On!**

**[Troy & Chad]**

**The way we play tonight**

**Is what we leave behind (that's right)**

**It all comes down to right now**

**It's up to us (let's go)**

**So What are we gonna be?**

**(We're gonna be...)**

**[Wildcats]**

**T-E-A-M TEAM**

**[Troy]**

**Gotta work it out**

**Turn it on!**

**[Wildcats]**

**Come on!**

**[Chorus]**

**This is the last time to get it right**

**This is the last chance to make it our night**

**We gotta show what we're all about**

**(Team: WILDCATS! )**

**Work Together**

**This is the last chance to make our mark**

**History will know who we are!**

**This is the last game so make it count, it's**

**Now or Never**

**[Crowd]**

**W-I-L-D**

**[Coach Bolton]**

**'Atta boy**

**[Crowd]**

**Wildcats**

**You know you are!**

**W-I-L-D**

**Wildcats**

**Come on, Come on**

**[WHK]**

**West High Knights,**

**[Crowd]**

**Yeah**

**[WHK]**

**Yeah, we're doin' it right**

**[Crowd]**

**Oh yeah**

**W-I-L-D**

**Wildcats**

**Nows the Time**

**[Troy]**

**Gotta get it inside, down low**

**Forget the pain now shoot, score!**

**(DEFENSE)**

**Gotta work it together**

**Gimmie the ball (x3)**

**Let's work**

**Get the ball under control**

**Get it flop from downtown**

**3, 4**

**[Chad]**

**Show 'em we can do it better (no way)**

**Go Go Go**

**[Coach Bolton]**

**Come on Boys**

**[Crowd]**

**Wildcats! **

**[Troy & Chad]**

**The way we play tonight**

**Is what we leave behind**

**It all comes down to right now**

**It's up to us**

**So What are we gonna be?**

**(We're gonna be...)**

**[Wildcats]**

**T-E-A-M TEAM**

**[Troy]**

**Gotta work it out**

**Turn it on! **

**[Wildcats]**

**Come on**

**[Chorus]**

**This is the last time to get it right**

**This is the last chance to make it our night**

**We gotta show what we're all about**

**(Team: WILDCATS! )**

**Work Together**

**This is the last chance to make our mark (HOOPS! )**

**History will know who we are! **

**This is the last game so make it count, it's**

**Now or Never**

**[Troy]**

**Right now I can hardly breath**

**[Gabriella]**

**Ohh, you can do it**

**Just know that I believe**

**[Troy]**

**And that's all I really need**

**[Gabriella]**

**Then come on**

**[Troy]**

**Make me strong**

**[Troy & Wildcats]**

**It's time to turn it up**

**Game on! **

**[Crowd]**

**Wildcats**

**Gonna tear it up**

**Go Wildcats**

**Yeah, we're number one**

**Hey Wildcats**

**We're the champions**

**Go Go Go Go Go Go Team Oh**

**[WHK]**

**Yeah West High Knights**

**Yeah we're puttin up a fight**

**[Crowd]**

**Wildcats**

**We never quit it (what)**

**Gonna win it (what)**

**Let me hear ya say**

**Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey**

**[Troy]**

**This is the last time to get it right (Oh)**

**This is the last chance to make it our night (Yeah)**

**We gotta show what we're all about**

**(Team, WILDCATS! )**

**Work Together**

**This is the last chance to make our mark**

**History will know who we are! **

**This is the last game so make it, count it's**

**Now or Never**

**Yeah**

**[Crowd]**

**Go Go**

**[Coach Bolton]**

**Go! **

**[Crowd]**

**Gooooooooooooooooooooo**

Once Jimmie scored the winning shot the whole gym erupted in cheering. Troy took off the Wildcat head, and Ryan started to hyperventilate "Troy you need to air holes in that thing" Ryan moaned. "Don't care , and never will" Troy said before getting slapped in the head

Ryan went home, and then smacks himself with the tail of the costume to get some sense into him, and then he was changed for the after party. Ryan grabbed his jacket and keys, and smacked himself again with the tail "It still taunts me," Ryan said before leaving again

The Drive to Troy's was a nightmare. Once he got their he was destined to find Gabi.

**TBC**


End file.
